


Take Care

by autumngoodbye



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, chronic pain feelings, eiri is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumngoodbye/pseuds/autumngoodbye
Summary: Shuichi's learning to dance for his next tour. It's taking its toll on his body, and Eiri's concerned.
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Take Care

Shuichi’s home late again. He knows nine at night isn’t really late, especially since Eiri often stays up writing until after the sun comes up, but still. He likes being home as much as he can. He likes to think Eiri misses him.

He bends over to untie his sneakers, and a shock of pain stabs his lower back. He yelps, louder than he’d like to, knowing Eiri is busy writing. “Geez,” he whines. “I already took two Aspirin, and I still hurt like hell. This is garbage!”

“What’s garbage?” Eiri calls from his office. “Did you write a new song today?”

Shuichi groans, but he’s too exhausted to think of a comeback. Rehearsals for the new tour are in full swing, and they’ve been going through the whole show three times a day. 

Shuichi and Hiro decided to take Bad Luck’s second album in a more dance-inspired direction, and Fujisaki happily obliged, getting to experiment with his synths and the computer program he’d recently started learning. Turns out the kid was a wizard with a drum machine, and the album was stuffed full of club-ready bangers that got even Sakano-san dancing his ass off in the studio.

It was decided, then, that dancers would be added to the upcoming tour. And as the frontman, Shuichi got to do the choreography too.

It was hard work, as he’d never danced before. Just memorizing the routines was a feat in itself. Then there was the matter of making it actually look good. He practiced non-stop, running the steps over and over again, making sure he knew where his feet were going, what his hands were doing, even where his face was pointed.

More than anything, though, he’d discovered that dancing _hurt_.

“Yuki,” he calls, drawing Eiri’s pen name out like he used to in his needier days. “Come sit with me please?”

“Why can’t you come in here?”

“I don’t want to walk any further. My feet hurt. And my calves, and my back, and my shoulders, and my neck--”

“Should you really be in this much pain every night?” Eiri appears in the doorway, crossing his arms. “You’re young, and I _know_ you’re flexible. What’s a little dancing to you?”

“It’s not a little dancing.” Shuichi flops onto the couch, finally taking some pressure off his poor feet. “We go through the whole show several times, and we start over every time I mess up, which is a lot. Singing and dancing at the same time is hard!”

“That’s why people lip-sync,” Eiri notes, walking over to sit with Shuichi.

“I could never cheat my fans out of hearing my beautiful voice! How could you even suggest that? My golden throat is Bad Luck’s claim to fame!”

Eiri smirks. Shuichi recognizes his holding-back-a-joke face and groans again. “I’m sure Hiroshi and Fujisaki would agree with you. Though some would say your relationship with me is what made people pay attention to your mediocre band.”

“Mediocre?! Do you know how many weeks our album has spent at number one?!”

“Yes, I do. It’s marked on the calendar.” Eiri takes his glasses off with one hand and slides his free arm around Shuichi’s waist. Shuichi rests his head on Eiri’s shoulder, though he has to try out a few angles before he finds one that doesn’t hurt his neck. “We were talking about why you’re in so much pain. You’re overworking yourself. Or NG is overworking you.”

“It’s okay, I’m just learning a new skill. It takes a lot of practice, and I’m getting better. I just need to drink more water, and maybe learn some extra stretches, I can ask one of the dancers--”

“Isn’t there a masseuse or a chiropractor you could go to? Is that not something the label provides for their artists?”

“Not that I know of. I’ve never had something like that done before.”

“You’ve never had a massage?”

“Have you?”

“I get massages and chiropractic work and acupuncture monthly.”

“Oh,” Shuichi says, looking down at his feet. They probably could use something like that. “Wait a minute! Someone gives you massages, and it’s not me?”

“You tried to give me a massage once, remember? You said I was too hunched over from writing and started pounding my shoulders. I hadn’t even been in pain, but I was after. You hit some nerve I didn’t even know I had. Most likely my last one.”

Shuichi laughs. “I do remember that. You used to get so mad.” He takes Eiri’s hand, lacing their fingers. “Maybe you could try massaging me.”

Eiri takes Shuichi’s chin in his hand and lifts it gently so they’re looking into each other’s eyes. Shuichi sucks a deep breath in. Those eyes are still so beautiful. He’ll never, ever get enough of them, amber flecked with gold, twinkling in the low lamp-light--

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?! You’re the one who’s so concerned! Why don’t you want to help me?”

“I’m not a professional. I don’t want to make it worse like you did for me.”

Shuichi pouts. “That’s so stupid. People give each other massages all the time. I’m sure lots of times we’ve practically done it anyway. It’s not like we never touch each other.”

“Hmm.” Eiri seems to actually consider this. He presses his palm to the back of Shuichi’s neck, right at the base of his skull, and rubs in small circles with the perfect amount of pressure.

Shuichi nearly purrs. He feels his shoulders drop immediately and lets out a breath it feels like he’s been holding all day. “Eiri, you’re _so good_.”

“Okay, fine. I’m going to get a beer, and when I’m back, I want you lying on your stomach with your clothes off.”

Shuichi grins. “I’ve never heard that before.”

Eiri stands up, but Shuichi takes his hand before he can walk off. “Eiri,” he asks, “do you think maybe this could be a happily ever after?”

Eiri quirks his eyebrow. “A what?”

“You know...a massage where they like…” Shuichi makes a jerking motion with his hand.

“A happy ending?”

“Yeah, that.”

Eiri rolls his eyes, and it’s small, but Shuichi can tell he’s smiling. “We’ll see. Take your shirt off, tiny dancer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Shuichi's birthday, and apparently this is what I come up with. Probably because a massage would be the perfect present for me!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
